


Exotic Flare

by MoonlightKanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKanime/pseuds/MoonlightKanime
Summary: There's always more to Nana and this is going to be my spinoff of my Nana based off being inspired by music.





	Exotic Flare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back again! Once again sorry if you liked my other stories I will eventually get back to it. So I was listening to 365 by Katy, fake smile by Ariana, and Bellyache by Billie. And was struck by this idea, cause Nana is such a nice character for those songs. 
> 
>  
> 
> *So let’s assume Tsuna is now 24 ready to take the full mantle of being Decimo or as Reborn said Neo Primo Vongola. So there’s gonna be a big celebration amongst the top of the top of Vongola allies and friends/ neutral families.

 

Rrrrrring!

Rrrrrring!

Rrrrrring!

 

“Agh, stupid alarm.” Tsuna glaring at his alarm was awakened to the early dawn, more specifically 3 am in the morning.  A week before his birthday celebration/ coronation, Reborn had Tsuna finishing the touches on the guestlist. More specifically, had set Tsuna’s alarm up for 3 am to match the time zones of certain guests, to invite them, despite paper invitations being sent months ago.

 

As Tsuna finished up calling the last guest, he came to an awful conclusion.

 

“Did I call Mama….?”

 

Dialling Reborn, he asked, “Did we call Mama yet?”

 

Reborn tsked…”Dame Tsuna I told you to call her last week.” CLICK...Glaring at the stupid phone in his hands, Tsuna slowly dialed Mama’s number.

 

*Dial running*

  “Moshi-Moshi?” Releasing a breath of relief Tsuna smiled, “Okaa-san, I’m celebrating my birthday and Grandpa’s handing the company to me, I’ll have plane tickets for you by tomorrow!”

 

“You can come spend the rest of the days with everyone, they’d be happy to see you!”

 

“Ara...Tsu-Kun* Static noises(sorry I suck at these)*

        

“I can’t spend the rest of the week , right now Okaa-san is on a trip remember?”

 

Tsuna shocked, somewhat remember his mother saying she’d be gone for the next month away traveling the world .  

“But ,hmmm, Mama can make it to you birthday!”

“I’ll stop by Italy on that day, okay?”

 

“That’s fine Mama, I’ll send someone to pick you up from the airport that day!” Tsuna said excited, writing it down with his cell phone balanced precariously .

 

Nana laughed. “That’s ok Tsu-kun, I’ll get there by myself. Is it alright if I bring a few people with me?”  

 

“Sure, who, do I need to make invitations for them?”

 

Nana took a pause….”mmm 7 people, they’ll come with me so you don’t have to send them invitations! .”

  


“Okay, I’ll see you on the 14th then?”

 

“Of course, Mama can’t miss your birthday!”

 

*Shouting in the background*

 

Nana shouting into the phone. “TSU-KUN, MAMA HAS TO GO THE STREET IS VERY LOUD LOVE YOU.”

 

“Bye MAMA.”

 

*END OF CALL*


End file.
